


Dress Rehearsal

by SpectralGuacamole



Category: Odin Sphere, Persona 4, Persona Series, Tekken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralGuacamole/pseuds/SpectralGuacamole
Summary: There's some dancing and then aliens happen.





	1. Prologue

_"I must break you."_

\- Ivan Drago, _Rocky IV_

* * *

NOBODY WAS GOING TO LEAVE THIS PLACE WITHOUT SINGING THE BLUES. The three heroines were cornered by invaders from the Planet Synchronos. They had been brought together through time and space facing a common threat of annihilation, they had combined the choreography styles of three different planets and timelines, but their teamwork was still not enough. The rival team outclassed them on the dance floor and outnumbered them on the battlefield.

The inside of the saucer was fashioned like a high-tech concert hall. Walls of digital screens were arranged in a half-circle around the stage. Neon lasers swayed back and forth from the stage's base in quick oscillating patterns. A strange (but not surprising) design for a hostile alien species that plotted to conquer every planet in their path by reducing its inhabitants to mindless zombies flailing their limbs to a synthesized beat, enslaved background extras in an intergalactic rendition of Thriller.

A giant disco ball spun in the scaffolding and washed the ground in streaks of shimmering silver. Its gravity generator was disabled—The ship was already landed on a suitable planet to host the festivities.

The Synchronoids were marching closer and closer like a robotic fascist conga line. The members of the all-male alien race were marked by their unnatural silver hair. They wore narrow black visors that completely hid their eyes like cosmic sunglasses. They were dressed uniformly in loose-fitting black vinyl dance pants with matching black vinyl jackets. Under the jackets, their torsos were bare. Their lean, rock hard musculatures were all carved from the same glistening pale gold flesh.

The heroines worriedly backed toward the ship's hull as the Synchronoids loomed closer and the techno beat started to pick up pace. Behind the three, there was a narrow airlock that could provide their only path to salvation. In front of them, their untimely and fabulous demise awaited.

"We're doomed!" Lucky Chloe shrieked.

"Not if we get out of here first! We just need to regroup!" Rise said in a coordinating effort.

"If we retreat now, there will be nothing left to stop these demons! All three of our worlds will be lost!" Velvet said, thinking of her own experience in pending Apocalypses.

"If we die here, you can call it quits for the entire metaverse!" Rise said.

"Then one of us shall stay," suggested Velvet.

"Uhh… what do you guys say Rock, Paper, Scissors? Loser has to hold down the fort?" Chloe said as she wiggled the toes of her mittens, nervously trying to lighten the mood.

Then, one made a selfless choice to protect her friends.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lucky Chloe Stays

Chapter 3: Velvet Stays

Chapter 4: Rise Stays


	2. Lucky Chloe Story: Mic Check

**Lucky Chloe Story: Mic Check**

* * *

"Get out of here, Chloe! We'll cover you!" Rise shouted to her cat-themed partner.

"But I can still… you'll…!" Chloe frantically objected.

"You heard her," Velvet added in a slightly cold but sisterly manner. "We'll fight these hideous creatures as long as we can. You'll be the one who warns all our worlds."

Chloe shook her head as she backed away. She stopped as soon as her pink fighting boots crossed the line that separated the theatre from the escape tunnel. Rise reached for the switch to close the door.

With tiger speed, Chloe suddenly hopped over both of their heads, elbowed them both in the gut, and uppercutted both 10 feet backwards through the escape tunnel. Chloe locked the door between them before they could even recover.

"Sorry! I'm catch up with you guys later," Chloe said with regretful eyes just as the airlock sealed. She watched Rise and Velvet have a brief argument she couldn't hear before they made their retreat. She turned back toward the Synchronoid army to show them her scowling face, determined to make her own last stand.

They began by throwing a full drum set at her. Chloe barely dodged out of the way with a shocked gasp and a high-pitched "Eek!" Cymbals smashed against the door at mach speed and crumpled to pieces.

They chucked an electric guitar at her like a Frisbee. A renegade tuba flew over her head while she was still ducking. Instruments of sound became instruments of death as they seemingly phased out of thin air and were launched at her like musical torpedoes.

Lucky Chloe took down three Synchronoids with a paw swipe. She knocked over three more with a quick spinning kick. A sea of silver hair and glistening black dance suits swarmed around her faster than she could keep up, but she slowly fought her away through the mob and toward a turntable set up on center stage.

Chloe swung her mittens down at the table so she could lift herself upside-down and take dozens of them down with a helicopter kick. She got as far as bending over and putting her paws down.

She instantly found her hands stuck in place thanks to hidden magnetic forces. She was certain the invaders were going to kill her now.

One Synchronoid identical to all the others bumped up behind her. Rather than impale her with a violin bow or strangle her with amp cables, this one slipped his hands underneath her nylon petticoats and began shuffling about. He tugged the waistband of her black mini-shorts away from her tail and drew them straight down to her ankles, uncovering the supple cream underneath her tutu.

"Huh?" Chloe blinked.

The alien DJ pressed his palms to her naked rear and drew his hands in circles. Two turns on the left cheek, three to the right. Two more to the left.

"Nya, cut it out back there!" Chloe complained over her shoulder. "I'm not your jukebox!"

The Synchronoid made another rotation on the right, another on the left, and slammed his needle straight into her record groove.

Chloe cringed in surprise. A small slit in the Synchronoid's loose pants gave plenty of freedom for his manhood to slip out and press into her flower petals. He held her by her hips as he pounded her against table, mating her like a rabid lion. The rest of the Synchronoids spun their hands above their heads as they thrusted their pelvises in coordinated fucking.

Chloe leaned further against the table and pressed her face into her mittens as her body rocked back and forth. She growled through her teeth in resistance, a miserable little thing to make love to.

The Synchronoid pushed his full length inward and winced as he released himself into her warm pink den. His member slipped back out of her petals and he hobbled away like a wounded insect.

Chloe lifted her face from the table with a soft murmur. She blinked once, and her eyes appeared confused. She blinked again, and they instantly began to glow red. This kitten had received her first inoculation, but she still needed her booster shots.

"Mm, not bad," she purred over her shoulder in satisfaction. "Who's next?"

The forces keeping her mittens in place released their grip, but she let her hands stay exactly where they were. She kicked her shorts the rest of the way off of her feet to free up her legs. She lifted her left kneepad up onto the record table and stood on her right toes, giving herself more support and making the path to her womb easier to reach.

The customers went through her in orderly fashion. One would slam in behind her, she'd wrap her tail around his waist to draw him in further, and he'd be done in about a minute. Each one weakly hobbled away when the debauched duet was over.

Halfway through the extraganza, Lucky Chloe needed to shift her attention to the other Synchronoids piling up at the front of the table. She playfully kicked her last partner away and flexed herself into a nimble handstand, showing only a tiny bit of soreness between her straightened legs, and flipped back down so she was sitting on the edge of the turntable with her mittens tucked behind her and her thighs parted in front.

The systematic orgy continued onstage. Chloe leaned back on her paws and rocked her knees toward each Synchronoid as they danced roughly with her. Her eyes gleamed steady red and her twintails sparkled gold in the stage lights. Her lips let out every flavor of purr, yelp, and moan as she enjoyed the pleasures her new position wrought.

* * *

Rise and Velvet could hear distant tribal drums when they returned to the stage. The ship was seemingly empty save for a single spotlight shining down on a single keyboard. Chloe was lounging on her belly on its shiny black surface, swinging her boots in the air behind her. One mitten was tucked under her chin while the other gradually tiptoed down the piano keys.

When she raised her head into the light, the first thing they noticed were her Synchronoid eyes.

"Welcome to the jungle, girls," Chloe said invitingly. "I'm queen around here, but we're always looking for new pets to join the pride."

The stage lights burst on behind her. For the first time, Rise and Velvet could see the hundreds of vicious silver-haired Synchronoids locked in metal cells against the stage wall.

Chloe hopped off the keyboard and landed on her feet with a small spin. Her paws tucked against the frills of her skirt. A drop of twinkling white confetti slipped down the inside of her thigh.

Rise clenched her fists for battle. Velvet armed herself with her chains.

Chloe curled up her nose to show her disappointment. Her left paw tapped the small red button hidden underneath the keyboard.

"So that's how you girls want to do this, huh?" she snorted.

The cages poured open at once. Hundreds of Synchronoids came flying down the stage in a raging mob, a tidal wave of sexual appetite heading straight for Rise and Velvet. The two heroines fought valiantly for a time, but they were outnumbered. Lucky Chloe joined the action herself, finishing them off with a roundhouse kick to each.

When the fight was over, Rise and Velvet were lying motionlessly on the ground surrounded by Chloe and her countless silver-haired vinyl-bound legion. The Synchronoids were a second away from diving on top of both of them, desperate for fresh meat.

"Eh! I get the first nibble!" Chloe shouted to keep the mindless mob at bay.

The Synchronoids backed up in obedience. Chloe knelt behind Rise and Velvet and flexed the soft pink digits of her paws. Her mittens disappeared underneath their skirts.

Chloe squinted with one eye and stuck her tongue out in concentration as she turned her hands like she was holding volume dials. Rise and Velvet squeaked and murmured in their sleep from her invasive prodding. Chloe patiently took her time on them, adjusting their output until she got the sounds she liked and knew they were warmed up for the live event.

Chloe pulled her mittens away, each one wet with a few drops of rose nectar. She lifted her paws to her nostrils, sniffed deeply, and purred. Now she would have her friends' scents forever.

She rose back to her feet. Rise and Velvet began to stir out of their stupor and glanced over their shoulders. They both gave the same look of impending horror.

"Okay, boys," Chloe giggled to her minions. "Now really rip 'em apart!"


	3. Velvet Story: Carnival of Lust

**Velvet Story: Carnival of Lust**

* * *

Velvet stretched her palms outward, lashing her metal whip in both directions and creating a chain link fence across the doorway. It separated her from her companions.

"Leave here. I'll clear out these peons," she said quietly, not knowing her words were about to take a much darker meaning.

Rise and Lucky Chloe nodded together with little argument. Velvet flicked her chain toward the button that controlled the airlock and trapped herself with the Synchronoids.

She lifted her arms and cartwheeled toward the invaders, made the sounds of an angry queen rattlesnake as she moved. She came out of her flip and flattened the first Synchronoid to cross her path by slamming both of her feet into his chest. When more of them came charging at her, she elegantly twirled over them and sent them sprawling with flying kicks. She wound her wrists and spun her chains in a 20-foot-wide ring, slashing through the Synchronoids in waves. For a time, it almost seemed like she might win. That was before the house lights changed color.

The energy from the theatre's lights turned the ancient metal links in Velvet's whip into bright neon rope. Her transformed chains swirled away from the Synchronoids and came back toward her with a mind of their own. They split into separate glowing beams and flew past her from every angle.

Velvet was too slow and too surprised to dodge in time. Her wrists were bound and hoisted behind her head. The glowing ropes looping under her arms caught on the golden beads hanging from her blouse, pulling it up past her breasts and leaving her caught in a bit of a garment mishap. Her ankles stumbled into the net and were instantly yanked forward. Two strands slashed under the sides of her skirt and grazed past her hips. Her broken jewel underwear dropped unceremoniously to the stage floor.

Wrists up, knees spread, sequin blouse pushed up to her neck. She was left hanging in a lying position three off the stage floor, in glowing chains that reached all the way up to the ceiling. Her only remaining defense was a tiny velvet loincloth barely dangling between her thighs.

She stared at the Synchronoids with a dark death glare under her hood, refusing to surrender despite the predicament. Several of them gathered in a line and began to approach her.

The first performer strutted on to center stage until he was a few inches in front of the sorcerer-princess. He spun on his toes, grabbed the groin of his pants by the handful, and shuffled toward the left.

The second strutted onto stage, spun on his toes, grabbed his groin, and shuffled toward the right.

The third strutted onto stage, spun on his toes, and plunged himself straight forward.

Velvet gasped the moment interstellar relations began. He ravaged her womanhood with more zeal than a cleric trying to cure her of an ancient gypsy curse. Her entire body was forced to sway in the pulsating chains holding her in the air. Her loose tambourines shook in rhythm with each savage thrust as her gold tassels jingled. All she could do was dangle in her chains and accept the fate piercing through her.

If there was ever an abridged version of this tale, it would simply say: She was fucked.

She tried to escape using solely the strength of her bare and unchained waist, but she ended up only putting on a small belly dance that seemed to celebrate their carnal union. She wrenched back her head and screamed in frustration as the Sychronoid increased his intensity.

The invader finally gasped and paid his due respects to the princess with an offering of liquid platinum. He held himself deep so she received every drop.

Velvet's angered tirade subsided in the climax. She slowly pulled her head forward and opened her eyes, revealing they were glowing solid red under her veil. The Synchronoid slid his spent manhood out from underneath her cloth and drunkenly stumbled away.

Velvet tilted her head slightly and smiled, relaxing into the ropes as they kept her suspended. She stared at the rest of the Synchronoids intently with her red eyes, chuckling through closed lips, waiting for more.

One after the other, the invaders entered her and left their fill. Her red eyes always stayed locked on their visors, always giving them a loving look as they were drawn further into her dripping web of deceit. By the time she had received her third or fourth visitor, the neon chains binding her in the air finally started to loosen.

The knots disappeared from Velvet's ankles, allowing her slender silk-covered legs to touch the stage floor. The rest of the chains unwound from her wrists so she could move freely.

Her veil twinkled with the stars in her tiara and the tiny beads of sweat on her brow. She let her blouse remain as it was, leaving her naked breasts to bounce lightly in her sultry breaths. Her crimson eyes fixed on the countless Synchronoids who still needed their turn unleashing their magic globes behind her curtains.

"Who shall dance with me next?" she said with a scheming whisper.

Her eyes fixed on one of near-identical silver-haired brutes. She lashed a neon chain across the stage and caught her new partner around his shoulders. She gently pulled him toward her and moved herself into position.

One by one they joined with her and left their small gift. Each time Velvet grew tired of one style of dance, she'd simply make them change to another. They embraced her with him lying on the stage as she lowered herself over his lap in limbo, using her chains to keep herself balanced. They embraced her as she leaned sideways like a ballerina captured in mid-penche. They embraced her in a deep tango, with her craning her back almost upside-down over his arm as she kicked her leg up and he lounged between her thighs to plant his sword in her sheath.

The terrible and tantalizing waltz continued for hours.

* * *

Rise and Lucky Chloe thought they were returning to an alien spaceship. What they found onboard was more like a futuristic reboot of Stonehenge.

The silhouette of Velvet was standing on center stage in the dimmed spotlights with her hands on her hips and something resembling a string of glow sticks looped around her waist. She was surrounded by a chorus of Synchronoids all standing with their arms crossed and slowly bobbing their heads to a silent pagan rhythm. Massive plasma screens displaying ritual flames flickered behind them.

"Rise, Chloe, I'm so glad you've returned," she announced through the theatre's natural acoustics. She brought her face into the light, revealing her pulsating red eyes.

"You're just the apprentices I've been waiting for." Her lips curled into an ominous smirk.

The two remaining heroines backed away in caution. Velvet chuckled through her lips. She raised her empty palm to her side while she spoke.

"These Synchronoids are quite beautiful creatures. Their entire culture pays heed to a single immortal queen. When their current world is near its end and the queen grows weak, she sheds her physical form and divides her power between her subjects so they can look for a new place to raise their kingdom."

The air above Velvet's open hand began to swirl. A tiny square piece of plastic materialized above her fingers and hovered in her enchantments. It was an unopened condom.

"They select a maiden from the new world they desire so she can lead their conquest," Velvet coldly continued. "They coronate her as their new queen by imparting her with the old queen's essence…"

Her eyes narrowed toward Lucky Chloe and Rise.

"…through their seed."

The hovering condom burst into flame and dissolved to ash above Velvet's hand. She had no use for such silly trinkets.

"These beings have appointed me as their leader, but I would prefer to rule as triumvirate," she said, softening her voice to a more inviting tone. "Would you care to join my coven?"

The two heroines silently answered "Never." Rise snapped her fingers and summoned a microphone stand into her hand. Lucky Chloe lifted her paws like a boxer about to pounce. They were going to fight this vile space witch to the bitter end.

"Very well," Velvet said with almost a hint of sadness in her voice. "I could have hexed you in a more merciful way, but if this is how you'd like it…"

She swiped her arm the same way a conductor would end an orchestra, or an executioner would signal to drop the guillotine.

The Synchronoids flew from the stage in a frenzied rage. Rise and Lucky Chloe were instantly swarmed over in a wave of scandal.


	4. Rise Kujikawa Story: Dancing with Shadows

**Rise Kujikawa Story: Dancing with Shadows**

* * *

"You guys go!" Rise pointed to the door with her ribboned wrist. "I'll take these bozos on!"

"B-but, Rise… you'll never…!" Lucky Chloe objected in panic. "You can't do this by yourself!"

Rise nodded to Velvet to give her the signal. Velvet nodded back to Rise. The witch rounded up Chloe with her chains and slung the the squirming, pleading girl over her arms so they could both escape to safety.

Rise hit the switch for the airlock as soon as they were through. The last thing she saw before the hatch completely slammed shut was Chloe reaching out with her paw over Velvet's shoulder, screaming Rise's name.

Rise turned back to the stage, ready to fight to the bitter end.

The Synchronoids danced toward her in a malicious Macarena. She took out the first wave by running straight into them with her fist swinging. The whole fight was recorded on automated stage cameras and shown on the massive screens arranged around the stage.

Between moves, Rise spread out her hands and summoned a microphone stand into her arms. She swung the entire stand like a baseball bat, smacking the invaders across their visor-clad heads with the steel base and sending them flying. Every time one of them attacked her with their cosmic kung-fu, she would hop over their shoulders or duck under their arms before answering back with a face full of metal.

The Synchronoids began changing their step patterns. Half of them still attacked Rise with melee moves. The other half stood at the edge of the stage and armed themselves with weapons that looked suspiciously like pink NES Zappers.

Crosshairs appeared on the screens around the stage, and the cameras began to closely follow Rise's swishing pink and white skirt from multiple angles. She dropped her microphone rod and frantically backflipped out of the first volley of lasers. She had to dodge rapid neon gunfire pointed at her pleats, but she also had to contend with the rest of the Synchronoids still trying to rush her. The fight turned into an intense nightclub session with a laser light show.

Rise twisted on her heels and tried to spin out of the dozens of the crosshairs following her thighs. They missed her checkered pleats by a mile. They missed the tiny jingling zippers holding up her stockings by a small inch. But several shots found their bullseye as her skirt fluttered, instantly dissolving the black panties underneath into space dust. Rise stopped mid-twirl and had a slight panic when she felt the naked draft between her legs.

The melee attackers returned in full force, and Rise was quickly losing ground. Two of them tried to flank her and she barely managed to knock their skulls together. Another tried to sneak up behind up her, and she went him hurtling off the stage with a back kick.

One interstellar showman charged straight at her. She punched, he ducked. He threw an uppercut, she flipped out of the way.

Rise backed into one of the screens and threw up her leg for an axe kick. The Synchronoid dipped his waist forward and thrusted his center of balance straight into her lifted skirt. The stiff key to his manhood slammed into the flowery gates of her womanhood in perfectly timed unison.

Rise's eyes shrank as she gasped. The Synchronoid furrowed his brow and puckered his lips in a tiny "o." He kept her ankle propped on his shoulder as he instantly went to work like a jackhammer stuck in a funnel of cotton candy.

Synchronoids kept flying toward Rise even after she was mounted. One swooped in from her right, and she sent him reeling with a fast punch. Another swooped in from her left, and she flattened him by hopping up on one foot and performing a side kick with her free leg. It was a move she instantly regretted, as her dance partner's manhood remained firmly trapped in her as she jumped, and thrust back into her with a vengeance when gravity pulled her back down. Her left leg remained propped up the silver-haired invader's shoulder the entire time, giving her hamstrings a good long stretch that almost rivaled what her little snatch was getting.

To put it in more simple terms, she was totally fucked.

Her pounding Synchronoid partner grasped her roughly by her hips and squashed her naked rear cheeks against the screen behind her. She was sandwiched between muscle and pixels. Black vinyl rubbed vigorously against pink pleather as their bodies waged war and their dress ensembles tangled. Her zippers jingled to the stage's rapid beat, while his jacket flaps rustled. The rest of the Synchronoids formed a line around the stage and mirrored his raunchy movements. Trapped in every sense of the word, Rise could only grit her teeth and scream in rage.

And then he reached his finale. He squeezed the sweat out of her flesh and the life out of his two throbbing disco balls. Rise finished her long yell and went limp.

She panted slowly with her head dangling over the Synchronoid's shoulder while he remained inside her, almost like she was asleep on one leg. She made a small "Mm" sound as she recovered and lifted her head. Her eyelids opened, revealing her glowing red eyes.

She delicately wrapped her arms around the Synchronoid's shoulders to draw him an inch closer.

"Is that all you've got, pretty boy?" she said with a seductive sneer.

The invader pulled out of her, finally letting her leg down. With his purpose complete, he painfully limped away in defeat.

Rise giggled under her breath. Her eyes patiently glanced from side to side to see which Synchronoid was going to join her next. She kept her body leaning with her back against the screen and her bent knees spread slightly apart, silently inviting them to take her for a spin.

And they were all too eager to join her. Held up in her partner's arms with her legs locked around his waist and her back pressing against a screen, bent over forwards with her palms against the flickering display, curled on the stage floor with her knees lifted up to her dance blouse. Each one had their own way with her, and every union only made her slightly more satisfied.

Hours into the show, when she was drowning in sweat and growing exhausted but the autograph line was still large in number, they guided her down onto all fours. The screens in the floor of stage displayed a single giant stock image of Rise's face from when she was still a human performer. The new Rise invited the Synchronoids to continue their dirty dance with her, staining her smiling innocent visage with drops of sweat and love juices as they swung off of her.

* * *

The instrumental hook of a catchy pop song echoed through the spiral corridors as Velvet and Lucky Chloe ran. When they finally returned to the center of the ship, they saw Rise dancing on the stage with an entourage of Synchronoids matching her vibrant movements. Each screen behind her showed her joyful twirling from a different angle. She turned toward the two members of the audience and waved, showing them her vibrant crimson eyes.

"Hiya, girls! It's been a while! Are you ready to ROCK?" she said into her microphone. Her bubbly voice boomed through the ship's sound system.

Velvet and Chloe glanced toward each other, confused and afraid.

"We already found our featured star for the World Conquest Tour, but we're still looking to fill some slots for two cute backup dancers!" Rise cheerfully announced.

She snapped her fingers, making a small pink cassette appear in her bare hand.

"Here's a little demo mix we cooked up for you!"

She twirled the yellow ribbon around her wrist and tossed the cassette toward one of the screens. It slid straight into a tape deck at the base of the stage and instantly began its playback.

A grid of 3D holograms appeared around Rise as she smirked deviously and shook her checkered skirt ribbon. Velvet and Lucky Chloe began to watch a video of how Rise came to be what she was now, all in high definition with x-ray filters. A single synthesized voice played through video to narrate the action, providing a collective vocal track for the mute Synchronoids.

_"Emergency. Woman-Unit 1 and Woman-Unit 3 signals lost. Prepare remaining Woman-Unit for immediate assimilation."_

Chloe and Velvet watched the fight that had transpired after they left Rise behind. They gasped when they saw how she was pinned against the screen with a Synchronoid plunging into her, complete with detailed interior shots.

 _"Primary infiltration complete. Commencing royal transfer,"_ the artificial voice announced.

A minute later, the screens and the holograms all exploded with white digital fireworks. The moment the Synchronoid climaxed was shown from a hundred different angles, all with brutal zoomed-in, see-through, and flashing play-by-play detail. A virtual wireframe of Rise appeared beside the real one, showing billions of white pixels streaming up from between her thighs and spreading through the naked outline of her body. The stage became like a planetarium dome, except the only galaxy being explored on this tour was the inside of Rise's digital womb.

The real Rise spent the whole time standing with her hands holding her sides as she rocked her hips and kept her skirt in constant playful motion. Her red eyes never left Velvet and Lucky Chloe.

_"Transmission successful. Assimilation detected at 51%."_

The rest of the show was a cold and factual account of how the Synchronoids had shared Rise one by one after she had been infected with their alien bug. The screens behind her showed her vital signs gradually changing from human to Synchronoid as they bonded with her womanhood in every way imaginable.

_"Assimilation at 75%."_

Velvet shook her head in regret. Lucky Chloe buried her face in her paws. She couldn't bear to see the rest.

_"Assimilation complete."_

The dark and obscene visuals disappeared, leaving only the real Rise shuffling on stage with her cheery face filling the screens behind her. The Synchronoids moved off the platform and began to march around Velvet and Lucky Chloe.

"So what do you say, ladies?" Rise asked with her shoulders playfully bopping to the background music. "Are you gonna move with the groove and make this easy?"

She formed a small "v" with the index and middle fingers of her gloved hand and flicked her tongue lightly through the gap.

"Or do you wanna go the rough and nasty way?"

She made a small circle with the thumb and index finger of her left hand. She savagely jammed her right index, middle, and ring fingers through the hole and grinned.

The two heroines considered their choices in what little time they had. The Synchronoids were breathing down their necks and stroking them tenderly on the smalls of their backs.

Lucky Chloe and Velvet briefly glanced toward each other before both lowering their heads. Velvet let her chains slip to the floor, disarming herself. Chloe shyly lifted her tail to the side as a sign of surrender.

"That's the spirit, girls!" Rise was happy to exclaim. "Now let's get this party started!"


End file.
